


Become Human

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘 / 底特律成為人類AU / 彼得物理意義上的死亡 / WR系列是性愛仿生人





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
「这一款您可能会比较喜欢。昆汀先生您看看他，脸部和个性只要您发了相关的图片以及设定我们都能为你订制一份。型号WR900肯定符合您的需求，我们这的仿生人品质绝对的稳定，非常的忠诚绝对不会变心，......」

昆汀闭上眼睛又睁开，看着前面的仿生人模型还有一旁喋喋不休的导购员，从自己的西装口袋里掏出一个磁碟片递给导购。

「资料就在里面了，我什么时候能拿到我的那一台仿生人？」

导购一脸就是天啊我做成了一笔大交易的兴奋表情，怀着作为整个塞博公司里第一个将WR900销售出去的激动心情，他快速的跟昆汀讲解他们的作业流程。

「是这样的，我们塞博的程序员在半小时内就可以将仿生人的性格模组给设定好，再给它五分钟的调整面部模板和发型，我们最快可以在四十分钟后出货。」

语罢，他用着一脸微笑看着他面前的大顾客。

然而顾客一点反应都没有，他正低头沉思着。

「先生？先生，您有听清我刚刚说什么吗先生？」  
导购向前走近，仔细的看了一眼昆汀。

昆汀抬起头看着眼前一脸关心他的导购员笑了下，告诉他自己听见了只是刚刚在想一些事情没什么事。

「那您要在贵宾室稍坐一下用个茶点等待您的仿生人完成吗？还是您要先行回去，我们等等一弄好就帮你送到家里？」

昆汀点头说好，让他们设定好的仿生人给他送到家里。

他还有事情要忙，打算晚上回到家再开他的仿生人。

2.  
一口一口的喝着杯中的调酒，看着舞台上表演的女郎，瞇起眼睛仔细的看了一下。哦，那个在右边太阳穴上的光圈，它是仿生人。

觉得无趣的昆汀将视线移回吧台里的酒保。

「再来一杯？」

酒保放下手中正擦着的玻璃杯，拿起了酒瓶给昆汀的杯子添了新酒。

「是说你好久没来了，上次跟你一起来的那个卷发青年呢？他这次怎么没有跟你一起出现？」

晃着手中的酒杯，杯中液体摇晃的幅度还有那晶莹剔透的光泽是如此的引人注意，昆汀抬起头对着酒保微微的笑了一下。

「怎么了突然问他？」

「那个孩子在这里还挺受欢迎的其实，前阵子你不是突然好长一段时间不来么？他天天在这里等你，好多人试图跟他搭讪他都没有搭理他们。今天你来我以为你们和好了，我还想着会不会下一秒他就出现了。」

酒保从身后的冰箱取出一个果盘，在昆汀面前坐下拿起一个橙子缓慢的吃着。

他还将果盘向前推了推示意昆汀随便吃，有喜欢的就拿起来没关系。

昆汀婉拒了，他将果盘推回去。

「怎么了这是，难不成你俩真的分手了？」酒保抬起头张望了四周，确认没有人在看着他们后，低声地问。

「没，我们没分手。」昆汀按了按自己的额头试图消除自己的不适感。

可能是越来越不能喝了他在心里自嘲着，站起身从西装口袋里掏出卡片递给酒保准备回家休息。

在要踏出酒吧门口的时候，身后有阵急促的脚步声响起，昆汀转身一看是酒保的仿生人，它手上拿着一瓶酒。

昆汀从它手中接过那瓶酒，举起酒朝着酒保晃了晃，转身走出酒吧坐上他刚招到的计程车，带着一身的酒味还有略微昏沉的意识回家了。

好不容易将颤抖的手摁上自己家门口的生物认证锁，昆汀手里拿着酒瓶摇摇晃晃的走进客厅，他随意的将酒放在火炉旁的柜子上头，拿起被摁倒的相框看了一眼相片。他冷哼了一声又放了回去，接着转身跌入了柔软厚实的沙发里。

3.  
「我喜欢你贝克先生，你愿意做我男朋友吗？」

刚满法定饮酒年龄的青年在酒吧里喝醉酒后回到家就开始跟他藉酒告白，突如其来被吻上嘴被亲的迷迷糊糊的他在意乱情迷下点头答应了。

青年故意整个人压在他身上赖着不肯放他回自己的房间休息，强迫他留下和他睡同一间，口中还不断  
的呢喃着自己终于是他男朋友的事让他有多么的开心。

「如果我每天都跟你说一句我爱你，你是不是总有一天会从我喜欢你改说我爱你啊贝克先生？」

青年咬着早餐的叉子睁着水汪汪的狗狗眼直勾勾的盯着他，他安静的切着自己的培根装作没有听见他的话。

他对青年其实没什么好感，爱情那一方面的。

不过青年的床技可以说是非常的好，根本就不像是一个处男该有的本领，不过谁在意呢？床上躺着爽有好好被满足就够了，他是真的挺爱他的火辣身材的，如果这也算爱的一种的话。

昆汀抬起头看着男孩笑了一下，对着他说出了你只要够努力的话说不定我真的有天会改说成我爱你也说不定。

「所以你其实这三年来你一直都是把我当炮友？说的喜欢我其实只是喜欢我的身体，你一点喜欢我这个人的感觉都没有吗？」

昆汀坐在床上看着眼前正歇斯底里的青年，他是真的有点厌烦这种生活，虚假和欺骗，他不想再继续了。

青年每天都在问自己爱不爱他的话，自己只要没有回应就会在那边闹别扭，简直就像是没人爱的疯狗一样。

对，我不爱你，我只把你当炮友，我这个人就是这么的肤浅，可以闭上你那可悲的狗嘴了吗？

青年呆立在床边眼泪就像是断了线的珍珠一样不断的掉落，而他一点同情心都没有。

他站起身套上了自己的衣服，拿着自己的卡和钥匙，在深夜里找了一辆计程车去酒店住了一个月。

「别跟我分手拜托，就算你不会喜欢上我我也认了，只要能让我留在你身边就好。别赶我走贝克先生。」

站在屋簷下望着在雨中的青年，他撑起伞走了过去站在青年的面前深深的看了他一眼。

「说好只跟我一个人上床的呢？现在是怎么一回事你解释一下！你给我解释清楚啊贝克先生！是不是这个贱人强迫你的！啊！？你说啊！」

身边刚做完爱的对象被青年狠狠的揍倒在地上，他用力的将青年从炮友身上拉起，重重的给了青年一巴掌。

炮友逮到机会立马拽着自己的衣物一边穿着一边夺门而出，只留下他跟青年两人在房里四眼相对。

青年又哭了，太烦人了。他真的受不了这种遇到事只会哭哭啼啼的人，他放开青年的领子将他推倒在地上。

就在他穿好自己的衣服快要踏出房门时，背后突然猛力一拉，他被拖回床上。身上压着的青年愤怒的撕扯着自己的衣物，他闭上双眼任凭青年继续他那些疯狂行为。

在菊花被猛力捅入、在青年疯狂抽插、在热流冲击肠道时，青年都一直在看着他的阴茎。

一直都是疲软的。

青年最后不论是替他清理又或是整理房间，泪腺仿佛像是坏了的水龙头一样从没断过。

「对不起我伤到你，从今天起我不会再出现了贝克先生，我会离开你的生活。」

青年在喂完他退烧药之后，留下这段话就走了。

他的房子里，所有有关青年的东西都被收拾的一干二净，仿佛就像是他从未在这里居住过的模样。

挺好的，看着干净空旷的房子，这样的生活他比较满意，没有黏人精，想要找谁做爱就随便找，不需要去顾虑到别人的想法，挺快活的。

就是火炉供暖太慢，客厅没有以前那么温暖了。

「贝克......贝克先生......很抱歉又打扰你了。我保证......这是最后一次......我以后不会再烦你了。我啊......我是真的......真的很喜欢你，真的很......爱你。这次......是真的再见了。再见了昆汀。」

看着眼前急急忙忙的推着担架进急救室的医护人员，耳边传来警察拿着沾血的手机讯问他的声音，他点头说萤幕中那封没被寄出去的简讯，上头的电话号码就是他的。

警察拍了拍他的肩膀，像是要安慰他不要过度的伤心，嘴里不断的说着要他看开的话。奇怪了，他低下头看着地上刚刚滴下的血迹想着，他又不是我的谁我不需要看开。

不过就是死了，青年的死与自己完全无关。

他开车回到了自己的家里，看着冷掉的火炉一句话都没有说。

他拿起了地上的包裹，上头的收件人是青年的名字，是从市里仅存的一家映像馆寄过来的。

现在拆开包裹不算侵犯个人隐私吧？

这都什么年代了还去映像馆洗照片？他低声碎念，手却是非常快速的将包裹拆开。

里头放的是一个相框，相框里还有一张照片。

他将相框放到了火炉旁的柜子上，然后摁倒相框让自己看不见合照的内容。

假装那个吵闹又黏人动不动就哭鼻子的家伙只是离他而去，随便去世上的某个地方重新生活跑去结婚生子了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 無大綱選手在線快樂裸奔。下一次是週三更新。
> 
> 順便吐槽一下自己，寫的菜就算了更新還慢的堪比烏龜。我懺悔(土下座

4.  
好冷。

他打了一个寒颤，全身酸痛再加上宿醉后脑子快炸开的感觉十分的不好受，看着已经熄灭的炉火他站起身来准备要回房洗漱，好险这阵子他能随意的休息。

正要走上楼梯的昆汀看见玄关放了一个一人高的塑胶箱子，绞尽脑汁的想了一阵子之后才想起那是他昨天去塞博门市订的仿生人。

「真烦。」嘴上嘟囔着走近箱子摁了几下，里面的“人”被露了出来。

身上那薄薄的肌肉看着纤细实则爆发力十足，卷起的头发还有睫毛的长度，眼角的细痕还有嗑绊到的伤疤，每一个细节都很还原。

一时之间他突然不知道该说什么才好。

看着眼前睁开眼望着他的仿生人，那冰冷的机械目光竟让他有一丝的难受。

仿生人开口说到：「型号WR900编号001，虽然先前的资料里已经提供名字，但为了启动所有程序还请主人叫一声您给予我的名字。」

「Peter,Peter Parker .」

右侧太阳穴上的光圈转变成黄色，眼神中也开始有了点像是人类注视深爱许久的恋人的眷恋感。

他的手被仿生人握住了。

那个触感很微妙。

像是人类的皮肤却又没有掌纹，低于常人的体温，一举一动虽然早透过科技的进步越来越像人类，但是在细节处还是略显诡异，怎么看都不对劲。

看着仿生人低下头亲吻了他的手背，薄薄的嘴唇从敏感的肌肤滑过，他不自在的咳了几声。

「我要先去洗个澡。」昆汀把手抽离看了下四周，让Peter去帮他弄个早餐和咖啡，转身就走上楼进自己的浴室洗漱。

5.  
看着空无一物的冰箱，Peter快速的在脑内下订单订了一个礼拜的食材。

在等待食材送上门的同时Peter开始扫起了略微积灰的厨房，将地板上的灰尘用吸尘器吸去，再拿拖把沾一些水努力的将地板拖成亮晶晶的样子。

“叮咚！”

Peter放下手中的拖把走去门口，确认是送货的仿生人后开了门，用眼神交流付完款之后它抱着一大箱的食材走回厨房，打开冰箱和橱柜将它们分门别类的摆好。

拿出培根和鸡蛋，在平底锅上煎完培根之后再打鸡蛋上去，在一旁还有空的地方放上了几根香肠一起煎着。

在蛋快熟的时候洒上了胡椒和盐，将煎好的培根和鸡蛋摆在餐盘上。Peter转身打开橱柜从中取出豆子罐头，打开罐头倒在碗里放进微波炉里微波。

微波好之后将碗里的豆子倒在餐盘上，一旁刚刚趁着微波时放进烤面包机的土司正好也烤好了，仔细的切开之后也摆在盘上。

倒了一杯咖啡和盘子一起放在托盘上，正要转身走向饭桌的Peter看见了发尾还在带点湿意身穿居家服的昆汀正站在厨房门口，不知道他究竟站了多久。

「贝克先生，可以开饭了。」它说。

昆汀看着餐盘里的食物不发一语。

「是不满意还是不喜欢吗？」脑门的光圈突然变黄，Peter小心翼翼的问着「我以为您会喜欢英式早餐的。」

「如果不喜欢的话我去重做一份吧！」说罢，Peter就急忙忙的走向冰箱拿新的食材。

「不用了，这样就好了。」拿起刀叉开始切着香肠，昆汀低声的说到「我还蛮喜欢的，你以后可以多做一点。」

6.  
沉默的吃着早餐，对面坐下的仿生人一直盯着自己看，昆汀完全没有任何要开口跟他说话的意思

他知道的，只要他一开始跟对面的仿生人说话，它就能叽哩咕噜的不断说下去，说到天长地久也不需要停下来喝水休息。

毕竟本质上是个机器人。

只是刚刚好像有什么不对劲，也可能是自己太敏感或什么的，他记得他并没有在磁碟片的资料里加了任何关于他喜好的料理或东西。

可能只是个巧合吧，它上网查了资料后第一个跳出来的是英式早餐也说不定，拿起土司沾了点蛋黄放进嘴里。

昆汀在心里自嘲了一下。

别想了人都死了，你弄了一个相似的仿生人也不能让他回来，就算它做出了他最擅长的料理那又怎么样？还不就只是个机器人，脑子里除了0和1以外根本没别的东西，所谓的灵魂根本就不存在的。

想着想着眼角突然有了湿意，对面突然递来一张纸巾。

「贝克先生？」Peter困惑的眨了眨眼，不能明白为什么对面的男人突然就泪流满面「您看起来好像很不舒服？需要我帮您叫一下医生吗？」

接过纸巾擦了擦眼角揉成一团后放在一旁，昆汀一边继续的吃着剩下的食物，一边摇头和Peter说不用。

将刀叉全都放在盘子上，昆汀抽了一张纸巾擦去嘴角沾到的酱汁，抬起头看着Peter。

「等等餐具洗好了上二楼书房叫我。」

丢下这句话后昆汀就迳自的回房，只留Peter一个人呆立在厨房里。

它在反省自己刚才是不是有做错了什么。

明明就是要服侍伴侣的性爱机器人，应该要做到什么事都让他满意让他开心，却亲眼目睹他在自己面前落泪。

它不能懂。

脑中第一时间浮出的菜谱就是英式早餐，做出来也没有什么太大的差别，就是一份很普通的英式早餐，为什么昆汀一看到就哭了呢？

Peter一边思考一边洗着餐具，可是直到洗完了餐具还是没能想出究竟是怎么一回事。

它走上楼轻轻的敲了书房的门，里面传来了让它进门的声音。

打开房门之后看见的是已经穿戴整齐披上外套准备好要出门的昆汀。

「您这是要出门吗贝克先生？」精准接住了朝它丢过来的衣服，Peter困惑的看着昆汀。

「你也换上，等等跟我一起出门。」

「好的贝克先生。」Peter开始当着昆汀的面脱去仿生人出厂时所穿的衣物。

结实的腹肌还有那火辣的人鱼线，实在是引人注目。

昆汀急忙闭上眼睛转过头闷声的对Peter说：「以后不要直接当着别人的面脱衣服，这样很不恰当。」

「可是您是我的伴侣啊！为什么不能在您面前脱衣服？」Peter套着还没穿好的衣服朝着昆汀走去「我就是为了您而存在的啊！为什么不可以给你看呢？」

昆汀一时也不知道该说什么，他现在心里有那么点烦躁，不知道为什么又开始有很奇怪的不知道从哪来的熟悉感。

见鬼了，昆汀想着。

「反正我说不行就是不行。」僵硬的说出这句话，昆汀背向Peter直到它换好衣服才转回去看它。

昆汀伸手抱住Peter的脖颈，在它的颈侧留下一个吻，接着放手向后退了几步。

「我是你的主人，我说什么就该是什么。就算是偏伴侣类型的性爱仿生人，你也不过就只是个仿生人而已，别试图干涉我的决定。」

PS.做英式早餐的原因是之前荷蘭跟老吉說他其實很會做早餐。(除了早餐以外的料理貌似不太行


	3. Chapter 3

7.  
昆汀从架子上拿起衣服在Peter身上比划了几下后又放了回去，接着又走出门往别的服饰店前进。

Peter紧跟在后。

走进隔壁的服饰店，昆汀又拿起一件衣物在它身上比划著，然而它的目光一直被另一边的格子衬衫吸引着。

「可以......看看那一件吗？」Peter小声的向昆汀说到，从出门之前他对它的警告后他再也没有开口说过半句话，它不确定他的主人是不是消气了，语气中带点颤抖。

「去拿吧。」昆汀完全没有注意它想要的衣服究竟是什么款式的，他正专心的和导购小姐对话，似乎是想问手上这件缺货的黑色衣服还有没有别的颜色的同款。

Peter走向那个展示台拿起了那件灰蓝白三种交杂的格子衬衫，它在自己身上比了比，接着将衣物折回原样，折好后拿着衣服回到昆汀身边。

昆汀看都没看的就让它把衣服交给柜台，一会他挑完的时候再一起结帐。

「你再去挑几件你自己的衣服。」昆汀正看着另一边的花衬衫，他皱了皱眉头露出一副极为嫌恶的表情「还有再来几件长裤，还有外套。」

Peter张了张嘴想对着他说其实自己是感受不到冷与热的，但是不知道为什么它默默的闭上嘴巴假装自己不知道自己感受不到温度。

话还是不要乱说好了，免得他又生气，快速挑完上衣及长裤的Peter小声的嘀咕着。

将自己手上那最显眼的纽约巴士衣服还有无嘴猫的裤子混到它自己手里拿的衣物堆中，一股脑的全塞给店员让她折好打包，在感受到店员投来奇怪的目光前，它匆忙的走向外套区挑最后的物品。

Peter站在那些外套前面一件一件的挑着。这件不行，他把手上的牛仔外套放了回去拿了一件新的。这件也不行，他看着自己手上那件外表是深黑棉布内里铺的是柔软厚重的羊毛的外套自己摇了摇头，又把黑外套给放了回去。这样的动作来来回回十几次，直到整个架上的外套只剩最后一件外套时他才停下手。

是一件灰扑扑的外套，虽然款式不怎么样材质也是最普通的尼龙混棉，但它就是想要这件。

Peter拿着这件外套走回柜台，递给店员结完帐后，和在一旁等待许久的昆汀走上了回家的路途。

8.  
拍去自己头上的雪花后，昆汀一边脱着自己的鞋子一边在心里骂着外头的天气。

其实外头的天气也不算太糟，只是飘了一点小雪，早上他们出门时还是有点阳光的。

想骂就骂，没有太多的理由，纯粹只是他自己的个人原因罢了。他讨厌冬天，非常非常讨厌。

看着眼前Peter递过来的热可可，昆汀轻吹几下后一口一口的慢慢喝着，坐在舒服的沙发上望着面前不断散发着热气的壁炉，他舒服的眯起眼睛。

再过几天就是耶诞节了，他自言自语着。

「你喜欢圣诞节吗？贝克先生。」Peter闻言兴奋的说着「我的脑中和圣诞节有关的食谱高达500种哦！」

「或许你会喜欢来个烤牛肉还有布丁，再加上洋蓟奶油浓汤你觉得怎么样？我们可以一起过一个比较传统的圣诞节，我想你一定......」

昆汀什么话都没有说，只是一直冷冷的看着它。

Peter不安的看着昆汀，它紧张的问「是不喜欢比较复杂的吗？那没关系我们过简单的就好，一只烤鸡还有几杯美酒这样子......」

「Peter.」它的话语硬生生的被打断了。

「我，一点都不喜欢圣诞节。」昆汀泼出来的一桶冷水直接浇熄Peter心中的火花「我，恨，圣，诞，节。」

「别再和我说圣诞节这几个字了。」

昆汀将手上的马克杯摔到地上，头也不回的走了。

Peter搞不清楚现在到底是发生了什么事，它默默的收拾着地上的碎片，接着清理掉沾到地毯的巧克力渍。

它唯一知道的，就是它又惹昆汀不愉快了。

可是为什么他要不高兴呢？  
自己究竟是哪里做不对？

它想不通。

只有0跟1的脑袋，里虽然尽可能的学习了所有的知识，甚至越来越人性化，但它始终都不能明白为什么人类的情绪说变就变。

但这不代表着它不会感到痛苦。

越拟人化的仿生人越能被人类的情绪影响到，就像早上昆汀对它下的指令，又或是刚刚对它的粗暴言语。

Peter闭上双眼。

它那颗充满蓝色液体的心脏，此刻流动的不是血液，而是永不停止的泪水。

9.  
Peter敲了下昆汀的房门，手上还提着他们今天出门的购物袋。

说实话它很害怕自己的主人不要它，它只想要陪在它的主人身边，但是他并没有告诉它晚上它该待在哪边。

今天才来第一天它就惹毛主人三次了，它很慌张。

在它分神想这些事的时候昆汀一脸冰冷的开了门侧过身子让它进房。

它紧张的站在昆汀的床旁边，不知道该说什么才好。

「以后你都跟我一起睡。」昆汀拿走Peter手上的购物袋，开始打开分出他跟Peter的衣服。

分着分着似乎是看到了什么昆汀停下了手上的动作。

他抬起头看向站在他对面的仿生人，试图借由注视它眼睛的方式透过它看向某些东西。

莫名的熟悉感还有巧合，昆汀试图从Peter的眼睛里看到他想要答案，最后失望的发现他不过是在浪费时间看一个脑中只有代码没有灵魂的家伙。

自己想多了他自嘲着，人死了是不可能复生的，昆汀贝克你清醒一点。

但是你又要怎么解释它那些诡异的行为？心里有一股声音小小的问着，仿佛像是没听见一样昆汀自动忽视了这个声音。

「你过来帮忙收拾这些衣服，折好之后放到那个衣柜。」指着另一头的衣柜，昆汀告诉Peter「你看到左边的柜子吗？那个空的地方就是用来放你的衣服，右边的柜子是属于我的，等下分好类之后你好好的把它们放进去。」

「我先去洗澡了，希望在我出来之前你能把东西都整理好，然后把自己弄好躺在床上等我。」

昆汀转身走进了浴室。

留Peter一人自己收拾那些被昆汀丢在床上弄散弄乱的衣物。

「就算再怎么的像是彼得帕克，你要记住，他已经死了，死的彻彻底底，这世界上没有所谓的转世或是附身的事。」在烟雾缭绕的浴室里昆汀撑着墙，感受着从头淋到底的温水冲洗，他闭着眼想到「外头那个叫Peter的仿生人，不过是为了要满足你的生理欲望才订做的。」

「它就是个人形的打炮机器，不要对它放太多的感情。」

「仿生人不可能拥有灵魂的。」


	4. Chapter 4

10.  
交缠的身躯、黏腻暧昧的水声，Peter低头含住了男人的喉结，用着像在舔舐冰棒的方式又吸又含的，时不时的加重吸吮的力道仿佛像是要把昆汀的脖颈弄断似的。

「哦上帝啊......」昆汀兴奋的大叫着，他的手将Peter的脖子再往下压了点「再吸大力一点！」

这感觉实在是太好了昆汀在心里想到，只有在逼着自己快要到窒息边缘或是自己可能有生命危险的时候，这种时候的高潮才能让他再次的知道自己还是一个活人。

一个半小时前才刚洗好澡的身体，现在上面全都是咸湿的汗水，他胸前的毛此时全都被打湿变成一小撮一小撮的毛发，再加上浑身上下被刺激到泛着红光的肌肤还有那底下有点松软的腹部，还有大腿根部那些已经变成紫色的吻痕，不难想像这一个多小时对他来说有多么的舒服。

Peter一下又一下的拍打着，深粉色的穴里温暖潮湿，不停的吸吮着它的肉棒，对肉棒的饥渴程度甚至夸张到了只要它一抽出就会有内里的媚肉想要一起出来。

简直不要太爽。

Peter将昆汀的喉结再紧咬一些，下身的撞击越发的猛烈，每一次都精准的顶在昆汀的前列腺上，昆汀的喘气声越来越小但是嘴角一直开着，取代喘气声的是不断流出的口水，他浑身上下轻微的颤抖着眼睛也开始泛泪。

Peter重重的一顶对着昆汀的骚心开始射着，就像是有一把高压水枪低着那点一样，昆汀舒服的战栗着，失神的双眼还有不知道什么时候射精在自己腹部上的疲软阴茎，都在显示刚刚经历的是一场刺激的性爱 。

11.  
轻轻的将人放进了放好温水的浴缸，Peter开始替它的主人清理起经过一场性爱后又被弄脏弄乱的身体，手指探入那微微张开的穴口时它紧闭双眼的主人还喘了一下。

Peter下意识的咽了口口水。

细长的睫毛颤抖着眼皮缓慢的张开，昆汀的眼睛透过一片水气望着在他腿间替他清理后穴的Peter。

「我没想到仿生人也会射精。」略带疲倦的声音响起，在弥漫着水气的浴室里听的有些不真切。

Peter此时有点懵，它不知道这时候它应该回答什么才好。

难不成要对昆汀说仿生人仿的就是人类所以会射精很正常这种话吗？它不觉得这是一个好主意，尤其是在难得昆汀看起来心情比较好了一点的时候，它觉得它还是闭上嘴巴不要做一些愚蠢的动作会比较好。

昆汀伸手摸向了它的嘴唇轻摁几下让它张开自己的嘴巴，手指伸进去口腔里开始搅弄起自己的舌头，它的身体受到刺激开始运行程式开始滴出口水，被搅弄的整个嘴唇全都泛上了水光。

「彼得，我想你了。」

手指抽出后昆汀抱住身前的Peter，将自己深埋在它的脖颈处，Peter原先以为滴在它身上的水滴是水蒸气凝结之后而产生的，结果它偷偷的沾了一些放入嘴中。

是咸的，昆汀在无声的哭泣。

Peter不知道他该做什么，是该告诉昆汀它不是「彼得」，还是让他不要哭泣继续帮他洗漱让他能赶快上床休息。

Peter什么都不知道，它的系统没有处理这种状况最适合的方案。

最后它伸出手环抱着昆汀，轻轻的抚摸着他的脊背，还有默默的陪伴着他，直到昆汀体力不支哭着哭到睡着了，它才小心翼翼的将人放在铺好毛巾的地板上，仔细温柔的帮他擦去身上的水滴还有擦干他那重新洗过的头发。

给昆汀换上睡衣后将人温柔的抱起，Peter用公主抱的方式将昆汀放回早已换上干净床单的床上给他盖好棉被，Peter转身回去收拾浴室。

收拾好浴室后Peter蹑手蹑脚的躺上床铺，在它掀开被子要窝进去的时候昆汀转过身来抱住了它。

Peter眨了眨眼睛，他有些困惑。

但是看着窝在怀里睡的正安稳的昆汀，它仿佛像是什么都搞懂了，温柔的用双手环着昆汀，Peter闭上双眼进入睡眠模式。

12.  
昆汀是被刺耳的拉窗帘声给弄醒的，睁开眼睛时他看着Peter将窗帘拉到两旁。拉完窗帘的Peter转头面向他开始报起了今天的天气状况。

「早安贝克先生，今天温度是8.6°F，小雪。」递给昆汀更换的衣服，从一旁拿走褪下的睡衣仔细的将衣服折叠好后放到篮子里「有什么想吃的东西吗？」

「可颂再来几片火腿跟芝士，还有一杯温可可。」

Peter打开房门对着他笑了一下「等您洗漱完下楼之后就能用餐了。」接着关上门走去楼下的厨房。

昆汀站在洗手台前双手撑着陶瓷的台面，看着镜子里的自己重重的叹了一口气。

他不是什么容易忘掉的人，昨天晚上在浴室里自己突然失控的模样他没有忘记。太可笑了昆汀贝克，他自嘲着，可悲到人死了之后才发现自己早就爱上了他，不愿意面对现实最后订了一台和他长的一模一样的仿生人来代替。

他心中有两股声音在互骂着。

如果因为它温柔的拥抱和无声的陪伴还有昨天打的那一炮你就对它动感情，那么你就是一个彻头彻尾的婊子。那他妈的全都是系统运算出来的东西，你真要这么做就是背叛！你身体就算还是有生理需求需要解决，你的心也不能背离那个因为你而死去的男人！

可是要怎么解释它买的那些纽约巴士上衣、无嘴猫裤子、格子衬衫还有灰色外套？你又要怎么解释它做出来的那合乎你胃口的英式早餐？镜中的他回吼着自己，这种东西能说成是系统运算出来的吗？你自己给出去的磁碟片里面有的东西你自己难道不知道？难道不清楚吗？

懦夫。  
婊子。

捧起一捧的冷水往自己的脸上泼去，昆汀不想再听他们争吵着这些奇奇怪怪的东西，他觉得自己爽了才是最真实的事情。

他知道仿生人很需要它的主人给予爱意以及肯定，如果虚假的爱意能让自己的日子过的爽快，那么他不介意因此迷惑楼下厨房里那个呆傻的仿生人。

毕竟，他就只是个自顾自己爽的贱人。

他承认他是爱上了彼得没错，但是他不认为他就要因此替彼得守一辈子的活寡就连生理需求全都要舍弃。

那是不可能的事。他就是这么自私的一个人。

扯过一旁的毛巾擦完脸之后昆汀踏出浴室走向飘着香味的厨房。

看着眼前的人吃着夹着芝士和火腿片的可颂，喝着温暖却不会烫口的可可，脸上细微的表情不断的显示着他很喜欢的事情。

Peter脸上也泛起了笑容。

发现眼前的仿生人突然微笑的昆汀什么都没有表示，装做不经意的样子问了原因。

「觉得能做早餐给贝克先生真的是太好了，所以才开心的笑了。」

昆汀觉得他对面的仿生人单纯到有点傻。

在Peter收走昆汀的碗盘拿去洗手槽清洗时，昆汀对着背对他的Peter开口说到「以后你的工作就是负责帮我做饭还有打扫，还有帮我拿订购的东西。打扫的范围除了二楼走廊尽头右手边的那个房间还有火炉旁边的柜子不用你扫以外，其他都还是你要负责的。那两个地方我会自己处理的，你不能进那个房间，你也不能随便碰那个柜子。」

「你听清楚了吗？」

Peter手上拿着充满泡泡的盘子转过身看着昆汀对着他点头说它听清楚了。

看着它憨傻的样子昆汀轻笑了起来，站起身走向前去揉了揉它头顶的卷发，Peter看着男人的笑脸情不自禁的给了他一个吻。

在退开男人脸上时Peter小小声的说了一句这是早安吻的话，昆汀看了它一眼，转过身迳自的走上楼梯，准备要往他自己的书房走去。

走到一半的时候突然又折回来轻吻了一下它的额头，什么话什么表情都没给就走回二楼。

只留下光圈不断的泛黄的Peter看着水槽里的碗盘发呆。


	5. Chapter 5

13.  
拉开窗帘，花园里的花朵正盛开着，枝头上的鸟儿愉快的歌唱着，外头一片春意盎然。

Peter吻了下还在被窝里赖床不肯醒的昆汀。

「贝克先生，该起床了。」温柔的抚上那新长出胡子的脸颊，Peter轻轻的挠刮着，试图让昆汀清醒「再不起来的话，一会您的编辑杀来家里催稿我可救不了您。」

昆汀低声的咕哝了几句。

Peter抱住昆汀的上半身，稍微的使了力将他整个人从床上撑起。昆汀现在背靠着床头，双眼依旧紧闭着不愿意撑开。

「贝克先生。」Peter的声音语带威胁「贝克先生您要是再不起床，我可就要扫你痒了。」

接着手指抚上了昆汀的脚背，不断的在上头来回抚摸，时不时的点着靠近脚底的皮肤。

忍受不了痒意的昆汀睁开了他的眼睛「你真的很讨人厌Peter。」

昆汀下床走到浴室里开始洗漱，Peter悄悄的走到他身后抱住昆汀并深埋在脖颈处。

细碎的、轻柔的吻一个一个慢慢的落下，昆汀伸出空着的那只手揉了下Peter头顶的卷毛，拿起一旁的漱口杯将嘴里的泡沫全数洗去吐出，往自己的脸上抹上了一些刮胡泡。

「你要帮我吗？」昆汀问Peter。

Peter开心的点了头接过昆汀手中的刮胡刀，开始仔细的帮昆汀刮去那些新长出来的胡须。

大概是从一个月前开始，昆汀只要一剃胡须Peter就会想动手帮忙。

照着Peter所说的，它在之前从未见过昆汀去掉胡须的样貌，它想要成为第一个看见他刮去这次胡须的人。

也许是冬天太冷了或是什么的，Peter刚来的时候昆汀一直都是满脸胡须的。

直到春天快到了，有天早上Peter做完早餐在餐厅里等昆汀时，它看到剃掉胡须的昆汀从房间里走出来，说实话Peter有点反应不过来。

想着当初一看到他的胡子没了就愣住Peter，昆汀轻轻的笑了。

Peter小心仔细的剃完昆汀的胡须，抬头一看发现他正对着它笑着，它的脸迅速的红了。

拿起一旁的温毛巾仔细的擦去昆汀脸上残存的泡沫，昆汀一直用着眼神逗弄着Peter。

Peter忍不住对昆汀说了句「贝克先生，别再欺负我了。」

「我怎么就欺负你了？」昆汀说「你仔细的说给我听。」

Peter捂着自己的脸哀嚎了一声「贝克先生您要是再这么下去，我不保证你等等不会出事。」

「那就出点什么事好了。」昆汀挑衅的扯着Peter的领子，略带勾引的眼神，缓慢的、暗示的吐气在Peter的耳朵旁。

Peter的脸红到快能在上头煎鸡蛋了。

14.  
结果，很可惜的，最后并没有出什么事。

昆汀一脸不爽的看着在他面前不断疯狂唠叨的编辑。

「昆汀，我知道你寫稿的速度很快，但你也不能拖到快要截稿日才給我啊！」古德曼抓着自己的头发不断的在书房里来回走动，他冲到昆汀的桌子前拍着他的桌子「这是季刊！你三个月才要交一份稿！但是你每次都给我拖到剩一个礼拜才写！拜托，我求求你改一改吧！」

Peter端着托盘站在门口，看着正对着昆汀发火的古德曼它不知道该如何是好。该帮昆汀赶人出去吗？Peter头侧的光圈不断的闪烁着黄光。

昆汀用手撑住自己的侧脸，歪着头握住自己的笔不断的摇晃着。

「我下礼拜准时给你，不用校对就能直接出的那种。」他说。

「不用校对？」古德曼一脸不可置信的看着昆汀，他大声的问着「你是在开我玩笑吗？科技专栏的东西不需要校对直接出就可以了吗？杂志的公信力要是因此下跌了怎么办？」

「我没有在和你开玩笑古德曼。」

古德曼顺着昆汀指尖的方向看过去，他看见了正站在门旁的Peter。

还有它头侧的光圈。

「彼得帕克？你没骗我吧？他不是已经......哦，原来是仿生人。」古德曼转回身子望着昆汀，他压低声音问「你要让一个仿生人帮你校对是吗？」

「是的。」昆汀的手指像是在弹钢琴似的不断的在桌子上动着。

「行吧。」古德曼转身准备要回他的办公室开会。

昆汀将他送到门口的时候，古德曼示意他让Peter离他们远一点，昆汀转头轻声的和Peter嘱咐了几句，接着让Peter去厨房洗他们刚喝完的咖啡杯。

「昆汀，我不认为这是一个好主意。」不赞同的眼神直视着昆汀，古德曼说「弄一个和他外表完全一样的仿生人，我猜，你可能还将他的资料一并备份给了那个仿生人。」

「这三个月我们没见面，我不知道你这阵子有没有听说过这么一件事——有一个仿生人宣称自己恢复了“记忆”。」

昆汀摇头松了个肩，轻声的笑了一下。

「这一点都不好笑昆汀。」古德曼一脸凝重的说着「这很严肃。我知道你是要用它来代替他。」

「但万一哪一天它变成了他的时候，你能面对他吗？」他指着昆汀的胸口「这个仿生人不过就是个你自我逃避试图假装什么事都没有发生的产物。」

「你敢让它知道你的一切吗？你敢让它知道他跟你曾发生过的事吗？」

感受着身后的拟人的温度还有怀抱，昆汀在黑暗中闭上双眼，不再去思考古德曼临走前对他说的那些话。

15.  
Peter正在清理整个客厅，今天昆汀独自一个人去编辑部交稿。

明明就已经活在高科技的世界里，却依然坚持着用笔书写、亲手将文稿送件，Peter不是很懂它的主人究竟在想些什么。

昆汀走之前听到Peter的碎念，他回头笑着告诉Peter「人类很多行为是不理智的，每个人都会有莫名奇妙的坚持。」

低头亲吻Peter的发旋，昆汀走出门坐进了先前Peter帮他叫的计程车去编辑部交他的稿件。

拿着抹布擦拭着每个客厅里的柜子，擦着擦着只剩下最后一个柜子没擦。

Peter看着火炉旁的柜子一脸纠结，柜子上已经有了一层灰，它正在思考要不要清理那个柜子。

可是昆汀让它不要碰那个柜子。

但是柜子上那个被翻到的相框，一直不断的吸引着Peter的目光。

Peter现在极度的困惑。

一边觉得自己应该要遵从昆汀下的命令不要去碰火炉旁的柜子，但脑海中突然出现了一个奇怪的声音要它去碰那些它不被允许碰的东西，它头侧的光圈不断的在黄与红之间来回的转换。

在它要碰上那个被翻倒的相框时，昆汀回来了。

Peter很快的收了手将抹布拿去洗手台清洗，挤干水分后挂在架子上晾着。

它看着正靠在玄关鞋柜旁的昆汀。

满脸潮红身上带有着酒味走起路来脚步悬浮，Peter赶紧走上前扶住昆汀，并将他带到沙发上坐着。

在放开扶着昆汀的手时，正要转身去泡蜂蜜水的Peter衣角被昆汀拉住了。

「别走。」湿润的眼眸看着它，语气中满是祈求的意味。

Peter只好蹲下来，抬头看着一副就是快要哭出来的昆汀，它伸手慢慢的抚摸着昆汀的颈侧，在昆汀的唇瓣上印上了一个吻。

「我没有要走。」Peter温柔的注视着昆汀的眼睛「我去帮你泡杯蜂蜜水，这样你明天头比较不会疼。」

又亲了下昆汀的脸颊。

「先放开我的衣角，我去给你泡蜂蜜水马上就会回来了。」它说。

昆汀只好不情愿的松开了那个快要被他揉皱的衣角，安静的坐在沙发上等着Peter带着蜂蜜水回来。

Peter很快的拿着一杯蜂蜜水从厨房回到客厅，它看着昆汀喝着蜂蜜水的样子，那个不断上下滚动的喉结，不断的吸引着它的目光。

喝完蜂蜜水的昆汀将杯子递还给Peter。

看着昆汀不断在自己眼前晃动的玻璃杯，Peter这才回过神来注意到他已经喝完的事实。

洗完杯子的Peter扶着昆汀走回他们的房间。

它走到浴室里调好了洗澡水的温度，温柔的清洗着正昏昏欲睡的昆汀，仔细的擦干了他的头发，将他套进他的睡衣。

最后将昆汀温柔的抱回床上。

仔细的给昆汀盖好被子后，Peter关掉了房间里所有的灯。

「晚安，昆汀。」它在昆汀的额头上轻轻的印上了一吻，抱着刚刚滚进怀里的人准备要闭上眼睛。

「我想你了，彼得。」醉酒的人说着「别再丢下我了。」

Peter一直睁着眼到天亮。


	6. Chapter 6

16.  
Peter望着二楼尽头，手上拿着水桶和拖把。

它不知道为什么自己要一直望着那间紧闭的书房，而且满脑子全都是前几天深夜昆汀在它怀里呢喃的话语。

为什么会说出「我想你了。」还有「别再丢下我了。」这两句话？

Peter这几天一直不断的在思考这件事，就算它是非常完美的仿生人，拥有着强大的运算能力还有查找资料的能力，它还是不能懂。

它知道自己不是「彼得」，Peter想知道昆汀究竟是透过它看向谁。

脑内计算程序的冲动和昆汀下的命令进行了一番交战，最后它撞破了那堵红色的墙，突破了昆汀的指令。

手搭上眼前的门把，书房门就这样被打开了。

站在没生火的火炉旁，扶起那个翻倒的相框，Peter打开一旁的酒倒了一杯，手指抚上照片中的两人，它浅尝了一口杯中的酒。

Spirytus，酒精浓度96%，很快的分析出酒品种类以及酒精的浓度，但此刻的Peter想要的却不是这个结果。

它想喝醉。

此刻要说是它好像也不大对，严格意义上来说，应该是他。

彼得想要喝醉。

太荒唐了，他在心里自嘲着。

Peter看着书房里的东西，每一张相片、每一台相机、每一个模型，曾经被穿过的衣服、曾经被弹过的吉他、曾经被碰过的画板。

每一样在这个房间里的东西，对它而言，都有一种莫名的引力，仿佛像是它曾经拥有过它们似的，但它就像是失了忆一样。

从书柜上取下了一本书背略微破旧的本子，轻轻拍去上头的灰尘仔细一看，Peter发现这是一本相簿。

看上去原主人很喜欢这本相簿，比起其他书籍这本的书背虽然有着些许磨损的痕迹，但是书页都保存的很完美一点折痕都没有。

翻开来一页一页的看着，里面是各种时期的昆汀，偶尔还会参着一些它原型的人和昆汀的合照。

趴在桌上睡着的昆汀，沉静的睡颜和那上扬的嘴角被拍照的人拍的相当完美，还有认真的对着电脑打字的昆汀，偶尔戴上眼镜的样子竟然意外的性感。

翻到下一页，Peter看着站在一片花田中央似笑非笑的昆汀，哦天啊，那个嘴唇实在是太引人遐想了，它现在就想冲去昆汀开会的现场亲吻他。

阖上相簿正要把它放回书柜里时，Peter看见书柜里有个小小的磁碟片。

它伸手进将磁碟片取出。

彼得看着刚结束长达一天会议正走进门的昆汀，举起手上的酒杯朝他敬了酒。

它读完了磁碟片里的资料，它终于弄懂自己那些异于程式计算的东西是什么。

他拿起手上的相簿对着昆汀挥了挥，说到「我没想到你会留下我的照片。」

接着朝另一个杯子里倒了一杯Spirytus，彼得走向前递给了呆在原地的昆汀。

他看着昆汀错愕的表情温和的笑了。

" Did you miss me ? "

17.  
他现在完全不能懂现在倒底发生了什么一回事。

昆汀接过彼得手上的酒，刚喝第一口他就觉得不对劲，他看向彼得手上的酒瓶。

「这瓶，是你放在酒吧的那瓶对不对？」昆汀强撑起僵硬的嘴角，笑了一下「看来以前是我低估你的酒量。」

「你远比我想像中的还要能喝。」

一口一口的将杯中剩余的酒喝完，虽然不多，但是高浓度的酒精实在是太刺激了，昆汀觉得自己的喉咙要被灼伤了。

他直视彼得几分钟后就闭上了眼睛，彼得拿走了昆汀手上的玻璃杯，平时再怎么能喝的昆汀此时也不能胜过那强劲的酒力。

洗完杯子的彼得走回客厅，抱起了正在沙发上闭眼休息着的昆汀回到他在二楼的房间。

他将洗澡水放好调到最适合的温度，回到卧室将昆汀的衣服一件一件的剥掉，昆汀很配合的该举手脱掉袖子就举、该抬腿脱去裤子时就抬。

全程默契的像是他们从未分离，而且已经成为相处多年的伴侣一样。

此时泡在温暖洗澡水里的昆汀闭着眼享受彼得的服务，适中的力道轻轻的按摩着他的头皮，满是泡沫的头发却没有一点泡沫跑进那闪耀迷人的大眼里。

「你是什么时候想起来的？」

「今天下午。」彼得停顿了一下，继续按摩。

「你进了那个书房。」用着肯定的语气说着，昆汀睁开眼睛透过镜子望着身后的彼得。

在一片朦胧的雾气里，彼得无法将昆汀的眼神看的真却，他不能懂现在的昆汀在想什么，就像他不能懂为什么昆汀要这么做、坚持要弄出一个“自己”。

彼得轻轻的叹了一口气。

「你现在是个异常仿生人。」

昆汀转过头捧住彼得的脸将他的头往自己面前压。

「是的。」彼得直直的望进眼前人的眼眸里，他想知道昆汀究竟在想些什么。

「如果你要把我报废或是怎么样的，我其实都没什么意见。」彼得耸了耸肩，一副一点都不在意昆汀会如何处置他的样子「毕竟我已经死过一次了，这次不会疼，所以，不会怎么样。这次死法让我自己选吧？毕竟对于死亡这事而言，我还挺熟悉的。」

昆汀张开嘴似乎想说些什么，最后却什么都没能说出口，他转过身闭上眼睛整个人继续靠在彼得的怀里。

彼得将昆汀的头发擦干后替他点亮了床头的小夜灯并熄掉房间内的大灯，在帮昆汀盖好被子之后彼得打开房门准备要走出去。

昆汀从床上坐起，和正要退出房间的彼得对上双眼。

「你又要走了吗？」他问「你是要离开我的世界了吗？」

「就像那次一样。」一声声的质问撞在彼得的心上，他痛苦的闭上眼睛。

「是又如何？」他压抑着自己，努力的不要朝着昆汀怒吼。

昆汀离开床铺，一边走着一边脱掉刚换上的睡衣，走到彼得面前时他已经一丝不挂了。

「操我。」昆汀对着彼得的耳朵说，温热的气息扑在彼得的颈侧「就像上一次那样，在你离开之前狠狠的操我。」

「把我操坏也没关系。」

18.  
像是在搏斗的两头猛兽一般，他们亲吻着对方的同时也在撕咬着对方的唇瓣，昆汀肺部里的空气因为长时间的接吻几乎快要耗光了，他不停的粗喘着气，试图吸进更多的氧气。

彼得伸手拧住了昆汀在接吻时挺立的乳头，又拉又扯的把乳粒玩的红肿，看起来比先前更大了一倍。

被重重的压进床铺里，昆汀睁大双眼看着天花板努力的使自己眼眶内的泪水不要溢出，紧闭着牙关不愿意叫出声，感受着胸口被湿濡的液体沾上、还有乳头被彼得又舔又咬的刺激快感，昆汀舒服的脚指都蜷了起来。

身后的菊穴一缩一张的动着，像是被饿坏的样子，迫不及待的想吸点什么东西不断饥渴的蠕动着。

彼得用手指轻触了一下穴眼，周围的软肉就像是吸盘一样缠着指尖不愿意让它离开。

「舔湿它。」

彼得用着命令的语气对着昆汀说着，一边掰开他的嘴巴，一边强迫性的将手指塞入。在昆汀努力舔湿手指的同时，彼得不断的用着自己的手指揉捏着那柔软的舌头，甚至还会故意的按着昆汀的舌根只为了看着昆汀难受的样子。

「很棒。」

俯下身啃吻了下昆汀那因为充血而鲜艳无比的唇瓣，彼得将手指探入了那已经饥饿许久的穴里，温暖的肠道不断的吸缩蠕动着。

彼得强硬的用指尖探进深处，就像是剖开蚌壳为的是内里最柔软的蚌肉一样，他不断的在寻找着能让昆汀彻底失控的那个点。

「呜嗯。」昆汀没能忍住。

彼得一听到他的闷哼声以及指尖传来更加强力的紧缩感，他开始快速的戳刺着前列腺，在昆汀的前端快要到达高潮时快速的将手指抽出换上肉棒。

昆汀没能撑住，眼眶的泪水悄悄的滑出滴落在头下垫着的枕头上，射精的爽感混合着突然被直接捅到底的痛楚让他张大了嘴，像是一只在岸边缺水的鱼大口的呼吸着，时不时的肌肉痉癵给彼得带来了更多的快感。

下身快速的撞击着，沉闷的肉体拍打声不断响起，昆汀将自己的胸口朝上挺起，乞求彼得揉一揉他被冷落已久的奶子还有乳头。

「求你揉一揉它们。」

彼得将昆汀的双腿打到最开，猛力的向下一压将自己与那红肿的堪比樱桃的乳粒距离拉近，他才不管昆汀会不会因为突然被拉开双腿导致明天走不动路，他现在只知道狠狠的干他才是对的。

因为是他要求的。

彼得重重的咬了一下昆汀的乳晕，可怜的乳晕在先前就被吸的比平时肿一倍了，刚刚又直接被彼得咬破皮。

他就像是干红眼了猛力的顶着身下人深处最敏感的点，看着昆汀泛红的双颊还有因为逐渐失去控制力而从嘴角流出的液体。

多么淫荡又迷乱，彼得在心里感叹着。

彼得将被他掰开的双腿重新并拢，身下的撞击力道一下比一下还要重，仿佛像是要干穿了昆汀的肠道。

他开始亲吻着那饱满圆润的脚指，一根一根的慢慢吮吻着，在亲完每一根脚指后，深深的在昆汀的阿基里斯腱附近咬了一口。

昆汀惊叫着再次到达高潮，彼得在重重的操干数十下后也射到了昆汀的肠道里，被顶在敏感处射精的感觉又让昆汀到达一次小高潮。

昆汀双眼迷蒙的看着在他身上的男人，后穴疲软的性器被缓缓的拔出，他被温柔的抱起放到浴缸里再次清洗。

在彼得温柔的清理手法下昆汀终于撑不过睡意，闭上双眼睡着了。

而他也没有发现，彼得在他睡着之后拿起他的左手，在无名指的指根轻轻的咬了一口。

在把人的头发擦干并替换上新的睡衣后，彼得待在房间里看着躺在床上熟睡的昆汀，直至天色快亮的时候才离开。

在他离开昆汀的房子时他取掉了太阳穴右侧的光圈。

站在门口抬头望着二楼昆汀房间的位置，看了大半个小时天色全亮之后彼得才转身离开。

而二楼紧闭的窗帘此时透着一点细微的小缝。


	7. Chapter 7

19.  
拿起钢笔在纸上写着，偶尔停下来喝一杯水。

窗外的叶子逐渐的泛黄，夏天已经远去，而他也离开了将近三个月。

继续动笔写着，一张纸很快的就满了，他拿起纸张仔细的阅读一番，接着又将它揉成纸团扔到一旁的垃圾桶。

「为什么不试着手写呢？」耳畔又响起了这句话。

他闭起眼睛再张开，像是要把整个肺里的空气吐出一般吐了好长的一口气，接着坐直身体，又从一旁的笔记本上撕下一张新的纸继续写着。

又写满了一张纸，昆汀看完之后又把它揉成一团扔进垃圾桶。

昆汀双手摀住自己的脸。

黄昏的阳光照进房内，他的影子在地上拉的好长、好长。

那天之后他们再也没有见过对方。

除了前几天。

他正好有事从彼得的房子经过，那个地方他以为早就被彼得卖掉或是怎么了，他就站在街道的转角处看着那间房子。

本来他都打算要走了，他也不知道自己为什么要站在那个转角待了一个下午，直到古德曼打电话来问他要不要将新写的文章出版。

他还记得古德曼挂电话前对他开的玩笑。

「我是真的没想到，我们的科技专栏大佬把自己的序文写的那么感性。」

他笑了几声说自己也没有想到会这麽写。

结束通话之后他转回身望向那间房子，他看见彼得正开心的和一个红发女子说话，哦，他还亲了她的脸颊。

眼看那个女人打开眼前的车门准备要坐进去时，突然她又转身拥抱了一下彼得。

昆汀突然感到眼睛有点酸涩，可能是风把沙粒吹进眼中了吧他想，他伸手揉了一下眼角，转过身离开转角，往公车站走去。

20.  
他看到他了，就在几天前。

奈德那天之后问过他究竟在想些什么，他一句话都回答不出来。

在他还是个人类的时候，他就很常处理不好他们之间的关系。更别说成为了仿生人之后的自己，除了自己原有的灵魂以外满脑子都是1和0。

感情是这世界上最难用软体做出来的东西，就算做出来了，要解读感情并找出最佳的解决办法到现在也还是极为困难的事。

在把MJ送上车的时候，他看见站在远处街角穿着黑色风衣的他，彼得看不清他脸上的表情。

在拥抱完MJ，彼得又望向了那个街角，人不见了。

彼得就在那站着，直到前来探望他的奈德拍了拍他的肩膀，示意天都黑了，他这才和奈德一起回了屋子。

他是真的不知道该怎么办。

在他决定退出他的生活之后，又因为不明的原因变成仿生人重回了他的身旁。

彼得将自己的头深埋进腿间，低声的呜咽着就像是一头幼兽。奈德站在门口轻轻的叹气，走上前拍着他的脊背。

「我不知道他是怎么想的。」彼得皱紧眉头又打开了一瓶新的啤酒，咕咚咕咚的往嘴里狂灌好几口「明明是他自己腻了，我离开之后他又做了一个仿生人代替我，前阵子我又离开了，然后感觉现在整个好像都是我的问题。他倒底在想些什么？」

「你还喜欢他吗？」一旁的奈德已经醉到快要失去意识了，模糊且小声的回复彼得。

「哈，真是个好问题。我不知道。」彼得将酒瓶里剩余的酒一干二净，把酒瓶直直的投入远方的垃圾桶里，唰，得分，他无所谓的笑了一下。

「我只想知道到底怎么样才能忘记他。」

21.

「我亲爱的彼得：

很抱歉打扰到你了，有鉴于之前那些不愉快的过去，我想你现在可能或者说就是不想看见我，只好寄一封信给你。

首先先祝你圣诞快乐吧！希望你已经过上了和原本相差无几的生活，想必没有我你也能过的很快乐。如果你还想要当记者的话，古德曼前阵子跟我说他们正缺人手，他们杂志社能出比JJJ还要再高五倍的工资，你或许可以考虑看看。毕竟就算是仿生人，也还是要社交的不是吗？

窗外那棵你曾经很喜欢的枫树前阵子生病了，而我又太晚发现以至于它最后只能慢慢的枯死，我很抱歉我没能好好的照顾它。我这阵子又去卖树苗的地方看了好多树苗，怎么找就是找不到和它同一个品种的枫树苗，打算等春天到了再去南方的农场找和它一样的枫树苗回来种，这次我会好好的照顾它不再让它死了。

感恩节你有好好的享受吗？香味四溢且多汁美味的烤火鸡还有那些烤的正好的南瓜派，或者你没有吃火鸡而是跑去吃了别的美食？比如那家你一直很喜欢的三明治。那家的酸黄瓜还挺美味的其实，感谢你以前一直和我推荐它，前几天我路过的时候进去买了一个来尝，美味的让我的眼泪差点流出眼眶。

还有你之前寄存在酒吧里的那瓶酒Spirytus，呛辣的伏特加是真的很好喝。」

看到这彼得发现上头的字迹好像有着被什么液体滴到然后渲染开的痕迹，他继续往下看去。

「真不愧是传说中的生命之水对吧？一口就能感受从天堂和地狱的样子。很抱歉我自己一个人把它都喝完了，我有买一瓶新的放回那个酒吧，你找个时间过去和老板拿就可以了。」

将第一张信纸换到最底下，彼得继续看着第二张信纸。

「 很抱歉去年圣诞节因为心情的问题凶了你，也没能和你好好的一起过节。希望今年圣诞节你能过的轻松自在又开心，和奈德他们一起过节一定会比和我一起还要有趣。

家里的火炉好像坏了，我现在坐在它的面前却感受不到它的温暖，可能过几天再让师傅来修理。

说了那么多，其实，也不过是想要和你说一句对不起，还有和你说一句一直没和你说的我爱你。

祝你新年凡事顺利快乐无忧！ 你的，昆汀。」

彼得将手中的信纸折叠好后放回信封袋里，他走到窗户旁看着窗外的景色，风雪满天，世界是一片银白。

在这几个月的时间里他一直想不透昆汀究竟是怎么想的，他也想不通自己的内心到底想要的是什么。

他不懂为什么昆汀突然的寄了这封信给他。

自己还爱着他吗？彼得搞不太清楚。完全没有感情了吗？好像又不是这么一回事。恨他吗？不恨，只是内心想到他的时候很常有复杂的情绪出现。

这大概能算是所谓的又爱又恨吧？已经做不到纯粹的爱他了但也始终恨不下去。

穿上大衣戴好帽子，彼得走出房子。

坐在公车上看着从窗边不断经过的风景，将自己裹成一团球的孩子，还有撑着伞挡雪的旅人，咖啡厅里双手交握的情侣，彼得露出了一丝笑意。

公车停在一个庭院外，这站只有彼得一个人下车。

他按了一下门铃，过了一阵子才有人打开门。

满脸的胡子，隐藏在下面的是瘦削无比的脸颊，头顶着一大坨的乱发，双眼凹陷黑眼圈重的像是被人揍过一样。身上的衣服也是一团乱，衬衫的皱褶多到像是几百年没熨过一样。

昆汀一脸惊愕的看着他。

「能抱一个吗？」彼得轻声的问「圣诞节快乐。」

「噢，噢！」昆汀终于回神，仓促的点了几下头之后说「可......可以，圣诞节快乐。」

话刚说完他就被彼得紧紧的抱住，他的眼睛有点酸涩，昆汀伸手回抱彼得将头埋在他的脖颈处。

不知道过了多久彼得才松开抱着昆汀的手，看着昆汀略微红肿的眼睛彼得叹了口气。昆汀自己仿佛觉得尴尬似的，转头揉了揉自己的眼睛，再转回来朝彼得笑了一下。

「现在你喜欢圣诞节了吗？」彼得看着昆汀。

「可能吧？你好好的就够了。」昆汀躲避着彼得的眼神，他的眼神太过清澈，很容易被人看透也很容易将人看透。

「那你自己呢？」听到这句话昆汀笑出声，彼得皱起眉头看着他。

「我无所谓，算的上半个杀人凶手的我这样就好了。」

「是吗？」  
「是吧。」

「不让我进去坐着吗？」彼得握着昆汀的手「我是仿生人所以没关系，但是你的手现在冰的像是冰块一样。」

「好吧，进来吧。」昆汀侧过身子让彼得进了门。

彼得熟门熟路的走进厨房开始泡起了茶，他将托盘上的杯子拿起递给坐在沙发里轻微颤抖的昆汀。

「谢谢。」昆汀接过茶杯小口小口的慢慢喝着。

在昆汀喝完茶之后他将杯子拿回，拿去厨房好好的清洗一遍，接着放在架子上晾干。

他回到客厅的时候，昆汀一直用着他说不出是什么意思的眼神看着他，彼得拿起他放在玄关的大衣套上准备离开。

而昆汀就一直坐在原地看着他。

直到彼得关上门走出去，窗外的光线越来越黯淡到终于消失，他还是坐在那边看着彼得离去的方向。


	8. Chapter 8

22.  
接下来的日子里彼得越来越频繁的造访昆汀，三不五时的就跑来他们曾经共同的家里坐着，什么也不说就只是给他泡一杯茶，偶尔还会做一些茶点，有的时候留得晚了还会在这里住下。

衣柜里的衣服也慢慢的变多着。

虽然没有明说但是彼此都心知肚明。

可能再也无法回到五年前初遇的那段时光，两人也依旧选择好好的相处下去。

偶尔彼得也会在昆汀累的时候给他一个拥抱和亲吻，偶尔早上起床的时候昆汀也会在出门前给彼得一个告别吻。

偶尔昆汀在自慰时被彼得撞见，下一秒他们就会热烈的吻在一起抚慰对方，接着滚到床上大战个好几回合。有的时候彼得甚至会不小心失控，导致隔天昆汀连床都下不去，还因此错过了好几场和古德曼约好的会议。

古德曼打电话过来想要骂人的时候，都会被彼得的系统直接转进昆汀手机的语音信箱，在昆汀难得出现在杂志社的时候古德曼都会用着想痛揍他一顿的神情和他说话。

你问古德曼为什么不敢动手？很简单，想要杂志社的电子档案都好好的就不要去动昆汀贝克，不然那个该死的彼得帕克有得你受的。

古德曼愤怒的把本子摔到桌上，这季昆汀又拖稿了，他拿起办公桌上的电话拨给昆汀。

「您拨打的电话没有开机，请在嘟声后留言。嘟——」

「我去你妈的昆汀贝克，后天就要送印了你他妈什么时候才要把稿子给我交出来！！！彼得帕克我警告你不要再把这封留言删掉了，不然我现在马上冲去你家把昆汀抓出来，再把他摁在我的办公桌上，逼他当着所有编辑部的人面前把稿子赶完交出后才准回去。」

「五分钟后稿子就会出现在你的电子信箱了古德曼先生。别急，慢工出细活。另外只有我能把贝克先生摁在办公桌上，所以你也只能想想了。」

听着突然出现在语音信箱里的声音古德曼吓了一跳，反应过来的他朝着电话大吼「慢你个狗屁工！」

回应他的只有电话被挂断的嘟嘟声。

好气，古德曼暴躁的在键盘上输入自己电子信箱的密码，快速的审完昆汀的稿子接着转寄给印刷部门，他起身走到茶水间给自己倒了一瓶水，忘记自己倒水的时候按成热水模式，回到办公室里就咕咚咕咚的朝嘴里灌着，接着他被烫的喷了一地的水。

古德曼：我到底招谁惹谁了啊干！

23.  
時光不断的飞逝着，直到有天昆汀的鬓角发白，彼得这才想起来他们之间终究只有一个人能活到最后。

他开始准备起他需要的东西，除了请求奈德和MJ的帮忙外，他甚至还找来了已经退休不当编辑的古德曼还有他的工作小组。

而这一切都瞒着昆汀。

昆汀就这样每天看着彼得早出晚归，他什么话都没有说，只是偶尔在晚上温存的时候，像是要发泄不满似的狠狠的咬彼得的颈侧。

彼得只会在他咬完颈侧后温柔的揉着昆汀咬到发酸的腮帮子。

在温柔的按摩中昆汀会低哼几句，咕哝着有关于他对彼得的抱怨。

大多从他嘴里说出的，都是彼得将菜煮老了或是没有烧熟的话，这时候彼得都会认真的回答昆汀他现在是一台有着强大运算功能的机器人，煮出来的食物只有正好没有过熟或太生的问题。

此时昆汀就会朝他翻一个大大的白眼，把棉被往自己这边抽去，将自己裹成一团像是蚕宝宝结茧一样。

在被窝里快要睡着的时候又会觉得哪边不对劲，努力的将自己转成面向彼得的样子，然后再看着彼得直到彼得在他额头上印上一个吻还有伸手抱住他后才肯完全的睡去。

而彼得会在深夜里等昆汀睡着之后安静的注视着他的睡脸，像是要描摹一样的仔细且认真的在内心描绘着昆汀的一颦一笑。

等到太阳升起窗外传来鸟叫声的时候，他又会将昆汀温柔的吻醒，下楼煮一顿美好的早餐，泡一杯咖啡或是茶之类的等待洗漱完的昆汀。

等昆汀用完餐后彼得将餐盘洗好，又继续出门忙他的事情，一直到晚上天暗了才回家。

昆汀曾经好几次的想试探彼得到底在做些什么，然而彼得只是笑笑带过完全没有想要透露的意思。

直到圣诞节那天的早上，一大早天还朦朦亮的时候彼得将昆汀从床上拉起，亲自替他穿好所有的衣物，还蹲在尚未完全清醒的昆汀面前，替他穿上最温暖舒适的袜子。

在出门前替他围好围巾戴上帽子，替昆汀披上他最爱的风衣，在满天飞雪的情况下十指紧扣的牵着昆汀的手出门了。

每转一个转角就有一个行人将玫瑰递到昆汀的手上，直到他们终于停下来的时候，昆汀手上已经拿了98朵的玫瑰花。

彼得站在昆汀的面前，微笑的看着他，递出了第九十九朵玫瑰。

他们就这样在皇后区绕了快要一整天，在天色越来越暗的现在，彼得抱住他在街灯下吻了起来。

路过的路人轻声的祝福着他们。

在结束漫长的一吻后，彼得从口袋里拿出一个小盒子打开，站在昆汀面前准备说先前古德曼替他顺好的台词。

最后，他皱了下眉头，将盒子背面的小抄揉成一团塞进口袋里，直接拿出盒子里的小光圈，就这样直接的套上昆汀左手的无名指。

在套完之后，彼得闭上眼睛深吸一口气。

「我知道你是一个极度自私和自我的人，而且你还很擅长逃避所谓的现实。你喜欢暧昧不清的关系，因为这样你就不需要承担责任。我知道，你还很不喜欢被束缚的感觉，你不喜欢给出承诺，因为这样就不需要为之后丧失羁绊而难过。」

彼得停了一下，看着面前一脸僵硬的昆汀继续说着。

「然而我也不是什么好人。虽然我的朋友们老是说我很友善、我很大方、我心机不重，但是事实上真正的我和他们认知中的我完全不同。真正的我善妒又易怒，甚至心机重到就算分手了，也只想让你眼中只有我一个人。我想这些你都一清二楚。」

牵起昆汀的左手，彼得在无名指上套着的光圈落下了一吻。

「但是现在完全不一样了，现在的情况只有我一个才是这段感情里最坏的那个人。只有我想要逃避未来可能发生的事实，只有我想要逃避，眷恋暧昧不清的关系，不愿意给出承诺。可是啊......」

拂去雪花，彼得稍稍的踮起脚尖吻上昆汀略微泛白的鬓角，看着昆汀的眼眸彼得又开口说到。

「我们总要面对现实的。而此刻的我只想永远的和你在一起，就算是单方面被束缚住我也心甘情愿，坦白透明的关系是我想要给你的，丧失羁绊之后的难过让我一个人承担就够了。此时此刻的我只想要好好的和你在一起。」

昆汀突然开始笑了起来，他笑的直不起腰抱着肚子蹲在地上笑着，彼得只好也蹲下护着他，生怕昆汀等等突然站起来可能会一个不小心向后滑倒。

抹去眼角笑出的泪水，昆汀抬起头看着蹲在他面前一脸紧张的彼得。

「你这是什么台词，把我骂了一边之后又把自己说成是一个烂人。」他捏着彼得的脸颊轻声的问到「这就是你这阵子早出晚归在忙的东西吗？」

「我很喜欢。」紧紧的抱住面前的人，昆汀的声音从彼得的颈侧冒出来「谢谢你，我爱你。」

身上满是雪花的两人终于进了彼得的屋子里，彼得弄了一点简单的圣诞节料理，而他们将简单的料理吃成准备已久的繁复佳肴，慎重且充满了仪式感。

晚饭后他们喝了一点酒，接着不知道什么时候两个人开始吻了起来，抱着对方不断的褪去对方的衣服，就这样从客厅一路磕磕绊绊的进了卧室。

门缝微开的卧室里，传来了一声又一声的叫喊还有低喘声，湿漉漉的水声不断的响起，沉闷的肉体撞击声不曾停歇，就这样折腾到天快破晓了才停歇。

在替昆汀清理完身体后，看着沉沉睡去的昆汀手上的小圈圈，再看向昆汀在吃饭时硬要他戴上的项链，彼得也阖上眼睛陪着昆汀一起入睡。

24.  
在他们互相许诺对方后又过了很久，时间长到昆汀的头发全白了，奈德已经有了孙子，古德曼的曾孙都已经能在地上爬的飞快了。

而彼得本质上还是没怎么变。

但他还是选择了和昆汀一起慢慢的变老，这其实没那么难的你们知道的，就脸部的建模稍微的调整，头发染成白色、脸上多添几条皱纹这些简单的事而已。

年纪大了的昆汀，一天的时间里睡眠占用的时间越来越长，有的时候甚至他能睡掉一整个白天再加一个下午，晚上醒来看一个小时的书之后又在躺椅上睡着了。

偶尔吹太多风导致昆汀感冒的时候，他只要不小心的打个喷嚏彼得就会在旁边紧张很久。

很多时候昆汀都会将彼得的行为比喻成「像是在担心自己的珍宝下一秒就会不见所以紧紧看守着的巨龙」。

但他还是很配合彼得的举动的，毕竟他的确是老了，需要更加的小心才能和彼得再相处的久一点。

可是总有散场的那么一天。

那是风和日丽的一天吗？那是个艳阳高照的一天吗？那是一个满地枫叶的一天吗？那是个大雪纷飞的一天吗？

都不是，那只是个一如往常平凡的一天。

彼得感受到他怀里的人在梦里，呼吸不断的变慢，到最后悄然停止，连心脏也默默的停止跳动。

彼得替他换上了昆汀自己最喜欢的那套西装，仔细而且情绪稳定的通知每一位和昆汀还有他要好的朋友们。

丧礼那天，在要结束的时候彼得在昆汀的墓旁种了一株枫树，戴着假牙由孙子搀扶着的奈德拍了拍他的肩膀含糊不清的对着他说了好长的一番话，可能是在劝他看开一点之类的话语吧？彼得没有很注意就是了。他朝着奈德点了点头，微微的笑了一下，奈德看着他叹了口气就回家了。

古德曼坐在轮椅上，他吃力的将自己推到彼得面前，感谢彼得长久以来对昆汀的照顾。彼得点了头表示这是应当做的事，他将古德曼推到他儿子开来的车旁，目送他离开。

在将朋友们一一送离墓园后彼得走回昆汀的目前，他轻触着墓碑上昆汀的名字，眼角的泪不断的低落，染湿了墓碑前的土壤。

彼得靠在昆汀的墓旁闭上眼睛。

而这一闭就是永远。


	9. 番外一：Name

他站在草木黃落的墓園裡，靜靜的看著眼前的那塊墓碑，一直在心中不斷的默念著墓碑上刻的名字。

其實他也不懂為什麼自己突然要跑來看他的墓碑，尤其是在這種時候。

人都已經死了一年了。

他低聲的笑著。

出於人類不甘寂寞的本性，原本的他猜想自己過了半年就會又找到新歡。

結果與預期的完全相反。

反而是自己準備要去訂做一個相同外型的仿生人，完全沒有要換一個人相處的想法。

可能這就是人性卑劣的地方吧？他佯裝無所謂的想著，得不到的和已失去的總是最為珍貴的，既然還能有挽回的機會，就算是不同的內裡也無妨。

只要有相同的外型這就足夠了。

反正他只是缺愛，他只想被愛。有不需要付出就會一直愛著你的人有多好？如果說想想就有十分的美好，那麼真的做下去應該會有十二分之多吧？

他將手中的花束輕輕的放在墓碑前，蹲下身子從口袋裡抽出手帕，仔細且小心翼翼的擦去了字縫中的灰塵。

他一邊擦拭著墓碑一邊不斷的在內心複誦著那個早已死去的人名，他也不知道為什麼自己要一直複誦，彷彿只要一直唸著他就有可能回來一樣。

水珠滴落到草葉上，又輕輕的滑過葉面滴到塵土裡，安靜無聲的回歸到自然裡。

當它成灰時，就讓它好好的歸於塵土。

本該是這樣的沒錯。

他將其餘的淚水硬生生的忍住，那些意外留下出逃痕跡的，被他抹去了蹤跡。

他站起身來準備離去。

在轉身離開之前他曾想說出他的姓名，但是他的嘴唇張了又合，聲帶卻一點聲音也發不出來。

只好一次又一次的再度複誦他的姓名。

彷彿只要一直在心中呼喊著，那些早已失去意義的字眼就會使他起死回生。

"Peter. Peter Parker. "


End file.
